


你喜欢吗

by cometomama



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometomama/pseuds/cometomama





	你喜欢吗

“你喜欢吗？”段宜恩的牛仔裤此刻正松松垮垮地悬在屁股上，他哑着嗓子，眼睛紧紧盯住王嘉尔，房间里的空气一下子变得紧张起来。

“……嗯”王嘉尔当下显然没空回答这个问题，他两只手撑着段宜恩的大腿，正埋头用湿漉漉的舌尖在段宜恩的阴茎顶端来回打圈。很咸很腥也很大，段宜恩粗暴地将性器抵在他喉口的时候王嘉尔如是想，明明胯是那么一点点窄，腰是那么一点点细，他的内心掀起奇妙的波澜，这玩意究竟是怎么进去的？

“你在想什么？”等王嘉尔回过神来的时候段宜恩已经得寸进尺地抓着他头发迫使他抬头，眼睛亮晶晶的，半是戏虐半是沮丧地望着他，“好可惜，我不知道你在想什么。”他故意将性器蹭在对方两颊上左右摩擦，弄的人从鼻子尖到下巴都星星点点沾着不知名液体。王嘉尔拧着眉毛投去一个不满的眼神，却还是把嘴张大了些，舌尖有恃无恐地在上面游弋，段宜恩的目光就在这起伏的小脑袋上顿住，他内心热的像烧一炉水，咕咚咕咚，产生一些难以言喻的占有欲和暴虐感，“我在操你的嘴巴”他好心提醒，轻声细语的，下一秒却沉下腰故意往他喉咙深处撞，顶的对方侧颊都鼓起来，舌头僵着，眼睛红红的像是随时可以落泪。

太过分了，王嘉尔恶狠狠地瞪着段宜恩——一个软绵绵娇滴滴可招人疼的眼神，他能听见段宜恩的呼吸声越来越重，紧接着自己的心脏也怦怦怦地加速跳起来，他能感受到段宜恩的身体在不断变得紧绷，可自己却是化作一滩春水，不自觉扭着腰，腿也呈M字张开了，段宜恩的一只手很水到渠成地顺着后背下滑到腰，再体贴地照顾到臀部，他勾着手指缓慢地伸了进去，另一只手在有一下没一下地抚弄着王嘉尔的头发，手法娴熟，像在抚摸一只柔软的猫科动物。

好像又瘦了，段宜恩低声喃喃道，温暖的灯光打在王嘉尔的头发上闪闪发亮，因为低头，男孩第七颈椎的骨头格外突出，他身上的背心裁得很窄也绷得很紧，显得肌肉线条流畅而柔韧，腰线过低的牛仔裤包裹着挺翘的屁股，大方露出背沟和腰窝。段宜恩咽了下口水，故作镇定地用拇指揩去男孩下巴上的白浊，他已经心跳地乱七八糟了。男孩被他拉进怀里的时候还愣着，没能及时吞咽的口水傻兮兮地留下来，段宜恩的眼睛眨也不眨，“你是我的” 他低声说着，嘴唇印了上去。


End file.
